


Biology Lessons

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Community: wrestlingkink, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Studying, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Prompt:"Rhyno was just supposed to be helping Heath review some practice exams, but Heath would rather help Rhyno 'practice' other stuff."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=71847#cmt71847) fill

"Hey, sorry, I'm a little early," Heath said when he entered Rhyno's house. Rhyno didn't mind; he was alone for the next few days anyway. Unlike his friend, he was an only child and his parents were often working. This weekend they had to go on a business trip and would not be back before Monday.

Rhyno was the captain of the football team. He trained a lot and hoped he would one day become a professional player. His dream was to be in the NFL.

Heath's dream was to become a rock star, which was way less realistic as he never even practiced singing, and he couldn't play any instrument either. Some of his teachers already called him a _lost cause._ But he was way too optimistic to let that ruin his mood.

For some reason no one understood, they had become friends and helped each other out. Today they had met to study together. Heath had a lot of siblings – Rhyno wasn't even sure how many – and it was always very loud in his home. So he had asked his friend if he could stay with him for the weekend. Heath was a little unconventional at times, but Rhyno knew that he wouldn't do anything that could get him into trouble. However, he had still called his parents and asked them before he'd agreed to it. Being alone often meant to have lots of responsibility, and sometimes Rhyno felt more like Heath's big brother.

They took some snacks and bottles of cola and went to Rhyno's room, although they had the house all to themselves. Heath dropped his bag to the floor and sank into that worn out armchair he already knew from all the times he'd visited Rhyno before. He loved his family and all of his siblings, but he always enjoyed the quiet in his friend's house.

While Rhyno sat down on the other side of the table and spread his books and pads, Heath played with his cell phone for a bit before he looked up. "Did you know men have G-spots, too?"

Rhyno stared at him, wondering if he had misunderstood him.

Heath shoved his phone in his friend's face. "I've read an article about it. Man, I wonder what it feels like."

Rhyno grabbed the phone and put it face down on the table. "Can you focus on studying for once?"

Heath grinned at him. "We've wanted to study biology, isn't that right?"

"Our topics are DNA and inheritance," Rhyno explained.

His friend pouted. "But that's so boring."

"High school isn't about fun..." Rhyno made a face when he realized he sounded like his father.

Heath laughed. "How old are you?"

"The same as you," Rhyno answered sheepishly, knowing he didn't really act like an 18-year-old, more like 28.

Heath balanced a pen on his fingers when he casually said, "I'd like to search for my G-spot. But it's so hard to do it alone. Can you help me?" Rhyno blushed. _Heath wasn't serious, was he?_ "Or maybe I can help you if you want?" Heath added.

His friend looked away. "I'm not interested in..." He didn't finish his sentence as he was still too flustered.

Heath dropped the pen to the table and grinned at the other man. "Not interested in amazing orgasms?" He got up and walked around Rhyno who still tried to avoid eye contact. "How come you're a quarterback and don't have a girlfriend?"

Finally, Rhyno looked at him again. "You don't have a girlfriend either!"

Heath laughed and dropped back in his chair. "Yeah, that's why I have to spend my free days with you, studying."

"So, can we start now?" Rhyno asked impatiently.

Heath just ignored his question and went on. "How many girls have you already kissed? Do you like guys? Do you like me?" He smiled innocently.

Rhyno wasn't sure if Heath was making fun of him. So he just said, "Can we please study now? You can't afford to fail the exams."

Heath grinned again. "How about this: If you give me a kiss, I'll seriously study with you for one hour."

Rhyno blinked. _He couldn't be... It was just a kiss... So maybe..._ He sighed resignedly. "One kiss and then we study!"

Heath smiled widely, got up and just sat down on Rhyno's bed.

His friend couldn't believe it. "What are you...?!"

"What?" Heath looked innocent again. "We need to do it the right way. We can't just do it standing in the middle of the room or so. It's our first kiss."

Rhyno blushed. "It's not like that..." He hadn't thought about it that way. It had just sounded like a _fun bribe_ to him until now.

"Now come, or how long are you gonna let me wait?"

Rhyno took a deep breath and sat down next to his friend. _Just a quick kiss,_ he told himself.

Heath put his hand against Rhyno's flushed cheek, still smiling. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips on him. Rhyno shivered when the hot, wet lips touched him. He closed his eyes and kissed back. _Heath's lips felt good, so soft._ The hand of the other man wandered to the back of his head. Heath opened his mouth and tried to shove his tongue into Rhyno's mouth. But his friend pulled back now, a confused look on his face. "What...?"

The ginger smiled cheekily. "We never said what kind of kiss or how long."

"Well..." Rhyno didn't know what to answer to that. "But now it's over."

"Okay." Heath sighed. He knew he just had to endure one hour. Then their game could continue.

He did his best to keep his promise. However, it was really hard to focus on those boring practice exams when the only thing that really interested him right now was sitting in front of him. Somehow he managed to memorize at least a few of those things his friend told him about DNA and Mendel. So after one hour Rhyno was willing to take a break. "Wanna eat something?" he asked.

"You." Heath bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Rhyno stared at him for a second and then decided to act like he hadn't heard it. "I can order us pizzas if you want."

Heath nodded. "Sounds good."

 

* * *

 

Rhyno was used to eating a lot. As an athlete he needed more calories than average men his age. But Heath had become a little tired after his pizza. "Can we take a quick nap before we continue?" He yawned.

As soon as his friend agreed to it, he lay down in his bed. Rhyno looked around for another sleeping place when Heath patted the spot next to him. "Come on. Your bed is big enough for both of us. It's just for a few minutes."

Hesitantly, Rhyno lay down next to him. But then he realized that Heath was already asleep. Rhyno wasn't really tired. It was only afternoon, and he wondered if he should get up again. However, it was kind of comfortable just lying there. He turned to Heath and watched him for a moment, watched his tousled hair, his half open mouth. It reminded him of their kiss, and then also of what Heath had been talking about. He wanted to touch Heath's face but he didn't because he was afraid it would wake him up.

Instead, he moved a little closer, waited a moment and when Heath showed no sign of waking up, he moved even closer. Their faces were only inches apart now and Rhyno really wanted to kiss him again. Why had he pulled away earlier when Heath had tried to kiss him more? Maybe because he'd known he could not have stopped then anymore.

Just when he licked his lips, Heath suddenly opened his eyes and smiled at him. Rhyno had wanted to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep, but now it was already too late. The ginger hugged him and just fell asleep again. Rhyno wasn't sure what to think of that; he felt trapped. So after a few minutes he decided to end this uncomfortable situation. He freed himself from the arms of the other man and stood up. Heath woke up again and looked at him – confused? Disappointed? "We should continue to study," Rhyno explained.

Heath rubbed his eyes, and his friend had to admit that he really looked tired, not like he was faking it.

"Do you have some energy drinks?" Heath asked while he crawled out of the bed.

Rhyno did. While drinking them, they tried to focus on their studies again. But after two hours they realized it made no sense to continue today as both of their minds were too occupied with other things.

"Wanna play some video games?" Rhyno asked.

"You know what I want."

Rhyno sighed. "Heath..."

"What?" The ginger was getting frustrated. "You like me, don't you? I know you do." He walked to his friend and sat down on his lap, straddling his legs. Rhyno was too surprised to react before Heath kissed him. But then he pushed him back again. Heath looked at him. "You're scared, aren't you?" He wasn't teasing him; he sounded understanding. "But you don't have to be."

"Are you not scared?" Rhyno asked.

"No. I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"But I..." Rhyno looked away. "Heath, I've never done this before. Not even with a girl." It was hard for him to confess that.

"That's okay. Don't worry about that. I'll show you what to do."

"Have you done this before?"

"No, but I've done some research," Heath said proudly.

Rhyno lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Like that article earlier?"

"Like that article!" Heath answered so confidently, it made Rhyno chuckle.

He shifted a little in his chair, balancing the other man on his lap. "So, do you really want... I mean, we can just..."

Heath leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I want you to take me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyno shivered. His hands moved over Heath's back when the other man kissed him again.

"I like your long hair," Heath said while he removed the tie from his friend's hair.

"Really?" Rhyno had considered cutting them off for several times already because his teammates always teased him and said, _"Only girls and hippies have long hair."_

"Yeah." Heath smiled and ran his fingers through the curls. Then he gave him another kiss and slowly shoved his hand under Rhyno's T-shirt.

Suddenly Rhyno asked, "Do you think I'm girly?"  
  
"What?" Heath's voice raised to a high pitch and he laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Then why do you want... Are you gay?"

"It doesn't matter what we are." Heath's hand trailed up Rhyno's forearm. "I like you and I want to do this with you. Isn't that enough?"

_Of course it was._ Rhyno felt like an idiot. Why was he always doing this? Manipulating himself, passing up opportunities. That's why he was still a virgin. Fortunately, Heath was different. He didn't walk away or start bitching about it. He was still sitting on his lap, looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry," Rhyno said.

Heath furrowed his brows, wondering what his friend meant, but didn't ask. Instead, he lightly squeezed Rhyno's biceps. "You're so strong."

"Thanks." Rhyno knew it was a stupid answer, but he didn't know what else to say.

He gasped when Heath's hand was back under his T-shirt and touched his six-pack. One of his hands accidentally grabbed Heath's ass. He wanted to pull it back and apologize, but his friend seemed to like it. His face had turned red, and he was pushing back against it, his eyes closed. So Rhyno also put his other hand on Heath's butt and pressed his fingers against the jeans.

When Heath leaned back to take off his T-shirt, Rhyno asked, "Do you have condoms?"

_Stop asking stupid questions! You have some in your nightstand._ Rhyno's father always made sure to remind him of that. _"Never trust a girl when she says she's on the pill,"_ he'd said. _"Don't you dare make a girl pregnant before you finish college!"_ At least he didn't need to worry about that with Heath.

"Yeah. Do we need 'em? I'm clean." The ginger fiddled with Rhyno's T-shirt now, and his friend helped him and took it off.

"No. I mean... I'm too," he stammered.

Heath smiled. "Good. Then I can feel you better."

Rhyno blinked and looked away. How was Heath able to say things like that as if it was nothing? But then again, hadn't he always been like that? Speaking before thinking?

Suddenly he felt the other man standing up. Heath stripped down to his boxers while Rhyno stared at him. He'd seen him like this before. But now it was different. It was different _between_ them. When Heath wanted to go to his bed, Rhyno stopped him. "Wait."

He went to his closet and took out a big towel. Then he placed it on his bed. Heath was watching him silently, but Rhyno _knew_ what he was thinking. _How awkward!_ He wanted to take it away again, but that would have been even worse.

"You plannin' anything special?" Heath asked with a big grin.

Rhyno turned so red he thought his head would explode. Things like this had happened before. He'd dated cheerleaders who were more interested in his status as a captain and quarterback than in his person. However, every time they had left before they'd even started because Rhyno had said or done something stupid.

Heath, though, was laughing. "Nah, just kiddin', man. I like it. Now we don't have to be careful, right?" He sat down on the towel and buried his fingers in it. "And it's fluffy."

Heath smiled at him, and Rhyno felt something warm in his stomach he'd never felt before.

"Don't just stand there and watch," Heath teased him while he lay down on his back and made himself comfortable.

His friend started to fiddle with his pants and wondered if it was okay that he was already hard. He wasn't sure about Heath as his boxers were too loose and colorful to recognize it from his position. However, he couldn't just stand there forever. So he took off his clothes until he was only wearing his briefs. Then he stepped next to the bed.

Heath grabbed his wrist and led his hand to his chest. Hesitantly, Rhyno touched his left nipple. His eyes widened when he felt it getting hard under his fingers. Heath closed his eyes and moaned, his grip loosened. Rhyno stared at him. He'd never thought he could do this to someone else, make him feel so good.

Cautiously, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Heath's hips. Now he felt it; Heath's hard dick was pressing against him. He also put his other hand on Heath's chest and rubbed both of his nipples. The ginger bucked his hips a little. His hands landed on Rhyno's waist, made him shiver. Rhyno leaned down and kissed his friend, and for the first time he opened his mouth and their tongues met.

It was the best kiss Rhyno had ever had. Heath tasted so good, smelled so good, was everything he'd ever wanted. But after a moment he had to pull away to catch his breath. Heath's slender fingers trailed along his sides, tickled a little bit. His long hair was like a veil and shaded the light, gave them their privacy, if only for their faces.

"Do you have lube?" Heath asked.

_Fuck._ He knew he'd forgotten something. The worry must have shown on his face as his friend smiled at him. "Don't worry. I got some in my bag."

"You've prepared for this?" _Oh,_ he made it sound like that was something bad.

Heath chuckled. "I told you I did some research. Can you get it?"

Rhyno rolled from the bed and dug through the bag until he found the tube. When he turned around to go back, Heath had already dropped his boxers to the floor. Now he was lying completely naked on his back, slowly stroking himself. Rhyno almost dropped the lube. He realized how tight his own briefs had become, and so he pulled them down, too. Heath looked at him, at his hard cock. _Would he like it?_ He didn't dare to move until Heath shifted in the bed, obviously making room for him. So he crawled back next to him.

Heath reached for his hand, making him let go of the lube, and led it to his member. Rhyno hoped his fingers didn't tremble too badly when he wrapped them around it. His friend put his hand on top of his and showed him how to move it. Rhyno could see precum dripping from the tip. _Fuck,_ this was too hot. He held his breath. Heath sat up and kissed him for a moment before he suddenly moved his hand away and grabbed Rhyno's dick.

"Fuck." Rhyno gasped, almost choked on his own saliva.

Heath pressed their foreheads together while he jerked him. But Rhyno stopped him; he had to if he didn't want to come yet. Fortunately, Heath understood him and lay down on his back again. His friend slipped his hand between Heath's legs and gently massaged his balls, running one finger over his perineum. Heath's skin was so soft, and his whimpers of pleasure made Rhyno's cock twitch in anticipation.

The ginger pulled up his legs and moaned. "Please, touch my sweet spot."

Without thinking too much, Rhyno grabbed the tube of lube and coated his fingers. But then he hesitated. Was this really okay? He didn't want to hurt his friend.

"What are you waiting for? There's only one hole. You can't miss it," Heath joked.

Although he'd thought he'd gotten used to this situation by now, Rhyno blushed again. He changed his position a little and pressed his hand against Heath's ass. Then he spread some lube around his entrance before he finally started to push one finger inside. Heath was so tight, so hot. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

The other man shook his head. "No. Go on."

Slowly, Rhyno moved his finger in and out, deeper and deeper. Heath's eyes fluttered shut. His breathing had become faster, interrupted by little moans. When his forefinger was completely inside him, Rhyno carefully felt around with it. "Do I touch your... spot?"

"I don't think so." Heath slid his hand to the base of his cock. "It should be around here, on the other side."

"Maybe my fingers are too short?" Rhyno felt kinda stupid. It seemed like he didn't know anything about male anatomy.

"Then you need to try something else," Heath said with a cheeky smile.

Rhyno couldn't deny that he liked that suggestion. However, he knew his friend wasn't prepared yet. So he used some more lube and then pressed two fingers into the other man. Heath groaned and grabbed his knees.

"Are you okay?" Rhyno asked.

"Fuck. Yeah. That's good."

Gradually, Rhyno opened him up, scissored his fingers, added a third one.

"Fuck me, Rhyno."

Heath's begging was more than his friend could handle. He pulled out his fingers and lubed his throbbing cock before he pressed the head against Heath's twitching hole.

"Are you ready?"

As soon as the ginger nodded, Rhyno thrust into him. He'd waited too damn long for this. But it had been worth the wait. His friend winced and moaned in surprise. Soon he gave him a sign that he was okay, though, and Rhyno started to move.  
  
_Maybe he could reach his sweet spot if..._ He grabbed Heath's thighs and pushed them against his chest. It was so easy to fuck him like that, so good.

Suddenly Heath groaned loudly. "Oh, fuck. That's it! You've found it!"

Rhyno smirked and continued to hit the spot again and again. However, it was all too much, too unfamiliar. Seeing his friend like that, hearing him, feeling him. He closed his eyes, but he knew he couldn't do this for much longer. So he slowed down a little.

"No, don't stop now..." Heath panted.

"I'm... I can't... Do you want me to...?"

Somehow Heath was able to understand what he was babbling about. "I want you to come inside of me," he said.

Rhyno's heart skipped a beat when he looked into his dark eyes filled with lust. Heath's hand was on his cock, jerking off while Rhyno pounded into him. He couldn't... _Fuck._ Grunting, he shot his load into Heath's ass with a few more hard shoves. Very soon after that, his friend tightened around him when he came and sprayed his semen over his chest and stomach. Rhyno couldn't help thinking he looked beautiful that way.

When he pulled out of him, Heath made a short sound and Rhyno hoped he hadn't hurt him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The ginger smiled while he spread his arms and legs.

Rhyno lay down next to him, tired but satisfied. Heath turned on his side and gave him a kiss. "That was great," he said with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah." _And I want to do it again and again and again,_ Rhyno thought. He put his arm around his friend and pulled him closer. "This is the best study session I've ever had."

 


End file.
